The Inevitable Love Story of Hermione Granger And Ron Weasley
by iridebrooms
Summary: "I looked at him and thought about our kiss. It seemed far away. And after I had played it in my head several times, I wondered how long I had loved him without realizing." Ron & Hermione, one-shot.


The subsequent days felt unreal.

The school,- or what was left of it- had been closed for the following months. The students had hurried outside to either enter the Hogwarts Express or be claimed by their parents. After the abrupt ecstasy had faded, it left a subtle uneasiness behind; no one could believe it was truly over. Soon members of the Ministry and important Wizards flooded the ruins in order to seize a quick glance. They shook hands with each other and thanked Harry honestly, clutching his shoulders and shaking him incredulous.

„The Dark days are over!" cried Kingsley Shaklebolt, which aroused screams of gratitude and relief. The people were so stunned that Voldermort was defeated that they were incapable of having substantial conversations; they bobbed around frantically, grabbing every hand that came their way, and smiled at whoevers face appeared in front of their own.

When the Photographers and _Daily_ _Prophet_ writers showed up, Ron and I glanced each other. His face reflected my own expression. I was so tired and relieved and shocked at the same time that I needed to withdraw myself from the hectic drive and shared energy that was being propelled.

Without saying anything, he grabbed my hand and we hurried to what used to be the Quidditch Field. There was barely any left of it. The goals had been knocked over and the seating area was shattered. We squeezed on the few remaining seats and staired at the expanse. Ron cleared his throat awkwardly and let go of my hand. The proximity caused an unpleasent pause, as we both recalled our earlier kiss. My face burned in embarrassment and I turned away.

„Are you crying?" he asked, astonished.

I shook my head curtly and laughed, because I knew how pathetic it was, given the circumstances we were in. After all, everything was well. Better than it had ever been. But the shock of prior happenings was still clenching my throat, and the laugh turned into a feeble sob.

„Hey, it's OK." He said gently, raising his hand. Right in front of my cheek he paused as if he had changed his mind, and dropped it sheepishly. „I feel like this, you know. But it's over now. Everything is going to be alright." I mopped the tears from my eyes and looked at him. He had gotten so old. His face contoured, his words mature. I looked at him and thought about our kiss. It seemed far away. And after I had played it in my head several times, I wondered how long I had loved him without realizing.

Maybe that time where Buckbeak was to be executed and Ron held me to his chest; maybe the first furtive glances he cast in my direction when I danced with Viktor Krum; maybe when he murmured my name in his sleep after being poisoned; or maybe since the first day I had met him.

His face was so familiar to me. I could close my eyes and draw it, depict every inch of his being. „I know it will." I answered, and smiled. He smiled back, and his gaze wandered to the field once again. „Blimey" He said, shaking his head. „You reckon they'll be able to save the pitch?" It took me a moment to answer. „Yeah." I finally said. „It's Hogwarts, isn't it? Everything is possible." He nodded eagerly as if there was nothing in the world he would agree with more. After a few moments of silence, he replied: „Guess we could do a little something on our part, heh?" He drew the newly repaired wand out of his pocket and pointed its tip at the round loop that had once served as a goal. He cleared his throat. „Wingardium Levio_sa_!" Nothing happened. Birds screeched in circled flight, there was a slight breeze of air. The goal didn't move. „But Ron-" I whispered softly, „It's Levi_**o**_sa, not Levio_sa"_ He turned and faced me, beaming. „I know." And with these words, he came closer, his breath and lips tingling on mine, the sweet taste of my juvenile past. All of the moments, _our_ moments, had led up to this. From the first second I had rest my eyes upon him until this moment, they were all intertwined; this was inevitable. We were inevitable.


End file.
